rainbow dash y el regimen de los cristales
by Gadiel8595
Summary: que pasaria si Rainbow descubre un poder que no sabia que excistia asta hace poco .Ayudada por otros portadores del mismo don ,quiere conseguir derotar a un enemigo que cambio su vida .La pregunta es ¿lo consegira?


saga: the carmesi crystal's and blak crystal

1er capitulo .-los destinados parte 1

en un castillo llamado el castillo de las almas gemelas

en el centro del castillo se encuentra una fuente de sangre ,donde se encuentran 4 ponis

primer poni: era el mas alto tenia un crin envidiable de tono verde su pelaje era de color amarillo con unos ojo sin pupila de tono verde-amarillo Cradoe ,unicornio

el segundo: tenia del mismo color su crin y pelaje .De un tono color azul-verde pero sus ojo eran normales de color morado Sujin (Sojin) ,pegaso

el tercero: tenia el crin azul con su pelaje palido ,era el mas chaparro ,sus ojos eran diferentes al de al de cualquiera ran totalmente blancos solo se lograba ver un punto de color carmesi Glater ,pegaso

la ultimo y cuarta: su pelaje era de color blanco-gris con el crin del mismo color pro con linias azules tenia unas gafas de sol Lauryn ,alicornio pero con las alas cortadas

hora: 2200

dia: 10

mes: octubre

año: 2019

lugar: el castillo de las almas gemelas

estaba apunto de llover

-a pasado lo que tenia que pasar ,pero no es posible regresar el tiempo para salvarlo ...  
es mejor que nos enfrentemos solos a que sigan callendo nuestros compa eros ,frente a nosotros -dijo Cradoe con una voz seria

-tiene rason es mejor que sigamos nosotros porque tal ves mañana seras tu o yo -dijo Glater con su voz gruesa

-no sera facil vieron lo que tubimos que hacer para solo arrancarle una mano -dijo sujin con una voz quebrada

-que no les importa que aya muerto uno de nosotros -penso Lauryn

-es mejor que nos vallamos de aqui chicos nos veremos mañana por la mañana aqui mismo para hacer eso -dijo sujin

al irse todos se logra ver una sombra saliendo de una pared solo para ver la fuente

-a si que es verdad que la fuente se actiba cuando algun carmesi muere -dijo ? con una voz fria

hora: 0700

dia: 11

mes: octubre

año: 2019

lugar: cloudsdale

-aah puta Celestia levanta el sol mas temprano cada ves que me duermo tarde -dijo Rainbow Dash intentando despertarce

al levantarse se dirige a la cocina para buscar algo de comer al acabar de almorsar se dirige a su habitacion para acomodar su horari para entrenar con Scootalo la cual ya sabia bolar y a la perfecion pero es interumpida porque tocaban a su puerta .Al fijarse no habia nadie solo una caja de carton que decia avreme ,al abrirla tenia una tunica negra por fuera y roja por dentro

-pero que es esto? -al fijarse de nuevo esta venia con una nota que decia reunete en el castillo de las almas gemelas lo mas rapido posible - quien me abra enbiado esto?...en fin mejor siguo con lo mio -al terminar toda su agenda se da cuenta de que tenia todo el dia libre eran apenas la 1100 horas la curiosidad la estaba matando asi que sale de su casa y se dirige a el castillo de las almas gemelas

- ya estoy aqui! (pasan 9 minutos)...parece que solo me troliaron -al darse la vuelta se sorprende al ver que la puerta se serraba frente a ella - quien anda alli ...soy una pegaso muy fuerte y no temo dañar a nadie! -al momento que se calla todas las belas .Iluminado una pequeña parte de la sala ,pero demostrando a los 4 ponis -qu...quienes son ustedes-dijo Rainbow un poco asustada

-calla y recuestate en la mesa si quieres seguir viviendo -dijo Cradoe con una voz seria y fria al mismo tiempo

Rainbow iso caso pero se tomo 5 minutos antes de recostarse en la mesa .Al hacerlo la apuñalan con una daga roja al instante logra ver un ¨flash back¨

flash back

logramos ver que existe un paisaje apocaliptico lleno de magma ,donde a lo legos solo se lograva ver volcanes activos y mas lava

tan bien se logra ver a un poni demaciado grande su pelage era de color negro y su crin de color blanco con una haura de color negro y aumenta al asercarse otro poni del mismo tamaño pero su pelaje de color rojo y su crin de color arcoiris este se le veia demaciado cansado y lastimadom ,al igual con una Haura mas pequeña

los dos estaban teniendo una lucha epica cada uno golpiaba y paraba los golpes del dos se diero un golpe demaciado fuerte que hicieron una rafga de aire y se distanciaron uno del otro por 10 metros el rojo estaba respiran demasiado fuerte y rapido lo cual demostraba que estava exausto pero el negro no estaba nada cansado

el rojo se sienta en forma de meditacion y el negro aprobecha y se lansa contra el ,pero al tocarse una gran explosion aparecio y al despegarse los dos ya no estavan solo se logravan ver cristales de enrgia ,habian como 7 rojas pero solo 2 de los blancos todas se diriguen a a diferente dircciones pero un cristal rojo golpe a la camara del flash back

fin del flash back

Rainbow Dash despierta del transe y los mienbros de los carmesi estaban sobre ella

-ya estas lista -todos digueron al mismo tiempo

-qu...qu...que a pasado -dijo Rainbow confundida

-mira te lo explicare ...lo que acavas de ver es lo que vivio el portador carmesi el se sacrifico para dividir el poder de el portador light pero no cargo lo suficiente y el tan bien le paso eso pero en mas partes ,tu eres una de esas partes .Ahora nos faltan a 2 portadores -dijo Luryn

-pero porque yo-dijo Rainbow

-se eligen alatoriamente o si no hubieranos elegido a alguien -dijo Cradoe

-pero es...-no pudo terminar porque la iterumpio Glater

-es mejor que te ballas ya ma ana tendras que hacer tu prime micion -dijjo Glater al momento en que se teletransportaba

- esperen!...maldicion se fueron ...es mejor que me balla de aqui -Rainbow sale volando puesto que ya era de noche ,pero al salir sale otra vez la sombra de un pared

-tan rapido y ya sustitulleron a sword -dijo ? desapareciendo

a la mañana sigente

rainbow dash no pudo dormir toda la noche porque no sacava de su mente las imagenes que avia visto en esa vision extra a y el tiempo que trans curio en esa vision

-¡NO PUEDO AGUANTAR ,NECESITO SABER TODO SOBRE LO QUE PASO AYER-dijo Rainbow levantandose a toda velosidad de su cama para deirigirse a su puerta .Al abrir se encuentra con scootalo

-¿? a donde te dirigias ...no ibamos a entrenar hoy -dijo Scootalo un poco confundida

- hola scoot ...siiiiiii se me habia olvidado -dijo rRainbow Dash

-y entonses que esperamos vamos -dijo Scootalo emosionada

-este pero el castillo-dijo Rainbow intentando escusar

Scootalo pone unos ojos de perito regañado para combenser a Rainbow

-aaaaaah bueno basmos aya

-siiiiiiiii -Scootalo agara a Rainbow y se la lleva como si fueran al sirco por primera vez

al terminar un entrenamiento clasico ,para aumentar las avilidades de Scootalo

-bueno nos vemos mañana -dijo Scootalo un poco cansada

-si adios - al irse ella se dirige al castillo de las hermanas gemelas -_estaran en el castillo- _entrando al castillo

-si todos te estabamos esperandote -dijo Lauryn usando su poder de telepatia

-...no te sorprendio lo que acaba de hacer Lauryn -dijo Cradoe

-con lo que vi ayer .Nada puede sorprenderme de ustedes ...y ademas que fue lo que vi ayer -dijo Rainbow

-te lo explicare todo a su tiempo -dijo Sujin

-bueno lo primero que quiero saver es ¿quienes son ustedes y porque me eligieron a mi -dijo rainbow

-despues de una presentacion -como ya te lo emos dicho se escojen alatoriamente los portadores del carmesi -dijo sujin

-bueno ¿que son los carmesi?-pregunto rainbow

-los carmesi somos los portadores de los cristales luminosos y cada cristal tiene un don ,pero segun su portador el cristal evoluciona a un nivel mas elevado o mas vajo .existen 7 cristales lo cual somos 7 portadores y nos faltan 2 -dijo Glater

-aaah ¿quienes son los otros dos , que dones tienen ustedes y cual yo? -pregunto rainbow

-no sabemos quienes son los otros 2 y mi don es la fuerza ,la clonasion y las armas de fuego ,la de Sujin es el camuflage ,las armas de dos manos y la teletranspotacion ,la de Glater es la ipnosis y paralisis de sus enemigos ,la de Lauryn es la telepatia ,la fueza macnetica ,el control fisico de los enemigos ,las armas de largo alcanse y tiene viciones de el futuro ,y de ti no savemos nada asta dentro de una semana -dijo Cradoe

-¿que es este lugar?-pregunto

-este lugar fue fundido hase ya mas de 1500 años ,por los umbrilas .Asi se llamaban los carmesi con los black´s cuando todo era solo armonia y paz .Pero un dia todo cambio con el asesinato del rey umbrial ,se decia que fue envenenado por un black pero ellos decian que nosotros lo habianos asesinado y eso desato una guerra ,los ultimos que quedaron en pie fueron los dos principes ,el preincipe black dark y el principe carmesi bood .Murieron en una pelea ambos dividieron sus fuerzas para mantenerse vivos -dijo Lauryn

-woh pero si nosotros somos 7 ¿porque ellos son 2? -pregunto Rainbow

-es porque el principe Dark ,era mas poderoso y la explosin no lo dallo tanto como a el preincipe blood -respondio Glater

-y ¿quienes son los otros dos ,eeeh black's? -pregunto Rainbow Dash

-mira te contare una historia - se sienta en una silla -paso hace mas de 30 años .Habian nasido unos bellos gemelos unicornio e pegaso ,raramente nunca se habia visto este caso ,los dos nacieron con el cristal oscuro (el contrario de el cristal luminoso) al paso del tiempo los dos desarollaron sus habilidades ,que podrian vencer a un adulto a los 3 años y tomamos la desicion de asesinarlos ,pero lo que no sabiamos era que uno de ellos .El mallor por un minuto .se nos habia adelantado asesinando a su propio hermano consiguendo que los dos cristales se fucionaran en un solo cuerpo el de ,el pobre niño .Se habia opsecionado con la cantidad de poder que tenia ,a si que entreno asta ser mas poderoso que nada .que el mismo rey umbrila le podria temer .Toma esto como un ejemplo ,con solo lebantar un casco podia asesinar a cientos ,no a miles de ponis inocentes -le respondio Cradoe

-...-Rainbow estaba en shok ,no se la podia creer -pero entonces quieren venser algo que es mas poderoso que nada -todos asienten -y ¿como lo aran? -nadie le responde -...¿como sabre mis habilidades? -pregunto Rainbow Dash

-eso solo tu lo podras saber ,para luego decirnolo a nosotros .Es prudente que lo sepas antes de una semana -respondio Lauryn

-¿porque? ¿que pasra dentro de una semana? -pregunto

-nada solamente queremos saberlo lo mas antes posible .Para saber como mejorar tus habilidades -respondio sujin

-bale oooh miren la hora ya es demaciado tarde nos vemos...-dijo Rainbow pero fue interumpida por Cradoe

-regresa mañana -dijo Cradoe con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se teletransporta con los demas ,menos a Rainbow

-_me dan miedo en ocasiones esos tipos ...¿pero paera que me quedran mañana? -_penso Rainbow illendose a casa_  
_

a la maña siguente

hora: 0700

dia: 13

mes: octubre

año: 2019

lugar: Cloudsdale

Rainbow habia tenido una pezadilla algo extrañisimo .Al despertarse de golpe se da cuenta de que estaba sudando demasiado -qu...qu...ququ que demonios paso e..e...e...estoy sudando fue la peor pesadilla en años -se para de su cama para lugo darse una ducha .Al salir de la ducha nota algo que no va bien ,al checarse sus cascos y todo su cuerpo no logra notar nada -¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo? -al no encontrar ninguna respuesta no le toma mucha importancia y sale de su casa confiada .Al toparse con escoot esta la mira extrañada como si estubiera biendo algo sorprendente

-que te paso? estas muy diferente -dijo Scootalo

-que ,¿que es lo que tengo algo malo una marca ,mis ojos estan raros ,estoy palida ,tango algo en la cara que dime?-dijo Rainbow muy preocupada por lo que sentia hace tiempo y ahora la cara de sorpresa de Scootalo

-no ,no es gran cosa pero tienes las alas mas grandes y hermosas -dijo Scootalo cun una sonrisa intentando tocar las alas de Rainbow

al botearse y ver sus alas eran un poco mas pequeñas que las de Celestia pero igual de hermosas -woh esas son mis als ¿que le pasaron? -dijo Rainbow un poco sorprendida

-son demasiado hermosas ...¡nesecito tener esas alas! -Scootalo dijo eso ultimo con cara de loca

-espera ¡espera! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESCOOT QUE TE ESTA PASANDO! -dijo Rainbow intentando quitarse a Scootalo de ensima ya que esta solo queria tocar sus hermosas alas -¡SCOOT NO ME OVLIGES a hacer esto! -eso ultimo con una lagrima en su mejilla .Le da una cachetada a Scootalo volteando a otro lado -e...e..estas bien Scootalo -en ese momento Rsinbow Dash supo que algo andaba mal ya que a Scootalo no le habi afectado el golpe seguia como loca pero ahora queria quitarle las alas a Rainbow -no ,que te esta pasando -toma la desicion de lastimarle un ala a Scootalo para poder salir de ese lugar volando -lo siento mucho -salio volando asta no poderse ver

-aah que a pasado y Rainbow D... hau mi ala pero ¿que le a pasado a mi ala ...y a Rianbow dash? -se pregunto a si misma Scootalo

en el castillo de las almas gemelas

llego Rainbow asustada y demasiado rrapido -¡donde estan chicos!

-calla interumpes nuestra meditacion ...que bonitas alas -dijo Glater

-y los demas necesito que me explique lo de mis alas -dijo Rainbow

-aqui estamos todos ...¿que se te ofrece? -dijo Lauryn saliendo de las sombras

-mis alas oy desperte asi (señalando sus alas perfectas) y tube que golpear a una amiga para que me dejara benir a este lujar ya que no me degaba enpas porque queria mis alas -dijo Rainbow

-aaah si mira sobre eso se me olvido mencionartelo .cuando ves esa ¨vision¨despues de 48 horas consigues la maldicion del Crimson -dijo Cradoe

-la que de que coas -dijo la pegaso muy confundida

-la maldicion del Crimson trata de que todos envidiaran algo de ti y en tu caso fueron tus alas -dijo Sujin

-y como me safo de esta -dijo la pegaso

-no es tan complicado solo tienes que espera años y sola se ria pero por mientras tienes que ponerte la tunica que te enviamos por coreo -dijo Cradoe

-¡CUATRO O CINCO AÑOS! -dijo Rainbow con los ojos tan abirtos como platos

-si como escuchast años pero descuida ya somos dos con la misma maldicion -mostrandole su espalda donde solian estar sus alas -lo malo es que yo sali a presumir mis alas .Pero lo que recuerdo es aber despertado en un hopsital vendada y sin alas ,al parecer me las habia cortado un sujeto -dijo Lauryn efnadada y triste al mismo tiempo

bueno es mejor que yo me cuide si no quiero salir como tu sin ofender y ademas para que me querian -dijo la pegaso

-hoy empieza tu berdadero entrenamiento con cada uno/a de nosotos/a te degaras de jurgos como con aquiella pegaso naranja -dijo sujin sacando unas pesas amarandoselas a los tobillos de Rainbow

-pero vamos a empecar hoy -dijo la pegaso

-si porque algun incombeniente -dijo Sujin

-este si nesecito ir a una gunta de inaguracion -dijo la pegaso quitandoce las pesas para salir bolando de ese lugar

-¡usa la tunica Rainbow! -dijo Lauryn

ese mismo dia por la noche en le centro de poniville

Rainbow salio de su casa con su tunica sin la capucha y mal abrochada .Noto que en ese lugar habia demaciada gente y gusto cuando ateriso ,unos pocos minutos despues ,salio un poni unicornio de las cortinas para anunciar algo

-hooae hoy en esta bella noche mostraremos por primera vez a el grupo de los the colts que se dicen ser mas rapidos ,guapos ,fuertes ,agiles y indestructibles que los Wonderbolts veamos si como roncan duermen -dijo el unicornio

en ese momento se vio lo que se pensaba muy dificil de realizar 3 rain plosiones sonicas en el aire al ber quienes las habian realizado eran solo 3 simples pegasos mas altos que la gran mayoria de los ponis

-nosotros somos los indestructibles Colts ,si te metes con nosotros es mejor que te traigas protecion ,perque nosotros solo queremos divercion -dijieron los tres al unicono en forma de rap .En ese momento todos se callan ,con la boca en el suelo empiesan a gritar y aplaudir

Rainbow seguia con la boca abierta asta el suelo -¡no es posible! -grito llamando la atencin de todos al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban entre ellos Rainbow se pone la capucha asiendose al mismo tiempo asia artas -_yo pensaba que era la unica que podia realizar la rain plosin sonica -_penso la pegaso mientras sentia este sentimiento de que no era unica en el mundo

entonses los Colts empiezan un solo de rap .Justo cuando ivan en el ultimo solo una fuerte rafaga de viento le quita su capucha revelando sus alas -¡no mi capucha! -llamando otra ves la atencion de todos pero estos en ves de murmurar entre ellos se lansan contra ella para conseguir sus alas como lo isieron con Lauryn

fin de el 1r capitulo

**ya por fin tengo de nuevo internet .Esta historia fue le primer borador de mis proximas historias .Todos los capitulos seran mas largos que los demas pero seran subidos mensualmente .aprovecho para desirles que ire a puebla para visitar a mi abuelo que esta demasiados enfermos .pero descuiden me llevare mi portatil para escrivir desde aya .Nada espero que les alla gustado ,comenten que les parecio ,nos vemos asta dentro de un mes caoh **


End file.
